camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines for Creating Nymph Characters
Things to keep in mind when creating or approving nymphs, whether they are new nymph types, or old ones. General Rules/Guidelines #If a nymph is created/born a nymph, they wouldn't have last names, it's a small detail I realise, but the only time a nymph would have a last name is if they were born mortal or demigod, and turned into a nymph. #Their history doesn't necessarily have to be quite as long and detailed as a demigod, but what you do have for them should be thorough and make sense. #If the nymph type already exists on this wiki, powers should be taken from here, if they don't already exist, the powers will also need to be approved prior to the first of this type being created, so that all future claims for this type will use these powers as well. General Rules to Making New Types #Nymphs, are NATURE sprites/spirits/etc. This means that they personify things found naturally in nature. So any types involving man made things, such as electronics, the internet, war (it's not a physical object, but not something that occurs naturally in nature either), etc. will NOT be allowed. #In general, the scope of what the nymph represents should be reasonable. For instance, hypnosis, is very specific and not something that needs a nymph type, but sleep and dreams, were both broad enough to be allowed. Types in Greek Myth Nymphs Found in Greek Myth Light Nymphs (Heliades) #Typically speaking, a light nymph would be created by or turned by a god who's personification has to do with light of some sort., such as Hyperion or Apollo. Star Nymphs #Stronger at night when the stars are out #WIP Fresh Water Nymphs (Naiades, Okeanides) #Their life source would be attached to a source of fresh water. i.e. pond, lake, river, brook, well, spring, marshes, fountains, streams, wetlands, etc. #They would not be able to travel too far from their life source #Typically speaking, a fresh water nymph would be created by or turned by a god who's personification has to do with water of some sort # Sea Nymphs (Haliai, Haliades) #As their life source is attached to the ocean, they could travel much further than a fresh water nymph, but not too far from the ocean in general. #Typically speaking, a sea nymph would be created by or turned by a god who's personification has to do with water of some sort # Honey/Bee Nymphs (Meliai, Melissai) #Their life force isn't so much attached to a specific thing, as long as there are honey and bees in the world, but they are weaker in the cold. # Wine Nymphs (Bakkhai, Malinades, Thyades) #Their life force isn't so much attached to a specific thing, as long as there is wine, grapes, etc. in the world # Flower Nymphs (Anthousai) #Flower nymphs' life force is attached to a specific flower, bush, etc. This must be stated at claiming, what type. #They cannot travel far from their life force. # Tree Nymphs (Draydes, Oreiades) #Tree nymphs' life force is attached to a specific tree. This must be stated at claiming what type. #They cannot travel far from their life force. # Rain Nymphs #Their life force isn't so much attached to a specific thing, as long as there is rain in the world #They are closely related to the fresh water nymphs #They are stronger in the rain # Wind Nymphs (Aurai) #Their life force isn't so much attached to a specific thing, as long as there is wind in the world #They are most likely created or turned by a god/goddess related to wind somehow # Torchbearing Nymphs - Servants of Hecate (Lampades) #WIP Cloud Nymphs (Nephelai) #WIP Nymphs Found in Greek Myth NOT Created Yet Nymphs of Mountain Meadows (Epimelides, Boukolai) #WIP Nymphs of Pastures (Leimerides) #WIP New Nymph Types Created on the Wiki Nymphs Already Created Discord Nymphs #Discord nymphs would most likely be created by Eris, as the goddess of discord Sleep Nymphs # Dream Nymphs # Love Nymphs (Erotiads) #They must have been created/born after the Trojan War. #They CANNOT be created from fallen demigods, or in any other way, aside from existing Erotiads, which will have their histories tweaked to fit. They can only be made from a romantic bond by an existing erotiad, which could be one of the elder Erotiads (inquire with User:GirlofDelusion). They would be weakened by tension between the couple, and it would effect their mood. Once the couple is broken up, the erotiad dies, with the exception of a deceased partner / couple, in which case the erotiad would start to have mood swings, as well as have her powers slightly weakened. #Second Generation erotiads (non-elder) cannot create other love nymphs until they reach the time of death of their source-couple. The more they create, the fewer mood swings they have and the more power they regain. Healing Nymphs # Lightning Nymphs # Rainbow Nymphs # Peace Nymphs # Death Nymphs #The first death nymph was created by User:Oblivion26, as such there are some stricter guidelines when it comes to making one. The first was created from the massive amount of death that occurred in WWII, so it any new death nymphs can NOT have been created or born prior to WWII. They must be created based on an event that created a ton of deaths. # Fear Nymphs # Revenge Nymphs # Snow Nymphs (Seasonal) # Music Nymphs # Moon Nymphs # Darkness Nymphs # Luck Nymphs # Fire Nymphs # Communication Nymphs (Name?) #This is based on forms of communication that happen naturally, not technological or man made forms # Storm Nymphs # Second Generation Hesperides (Chrysiads) { Nymphs of Light and the Tides, Patronesses of Evening and Twilight } #Particularly stronger at the evening / twilight. #Weaker than the semi-godly Hesperides #Only control one sphere of power: Light or Water # #Must correspond with the following background: ''"The semi-godly Hesperides decided they would like to pass on their legacy to further nymphs by consorting with a mortal man their misteress, Hera, found worthy. Hera searched for a consort for her servitors, and came upon a hellenist named Chrysos, whose patron goddess was Hera. She came upon Chrysos in his dreams, and illuded him into thinking he would get to consummate his love to Hera by consorting with each of the Hesperides, Aegle, Erytheia, Hesperia and Arethusa whenever she would request. She led him on until each hesperis bore him six children, three males and three females. After Chrysos realized that he was being cheated, he started to lust after Aegle. Aegle, not having any feelings for the man, decided to request the help of the Erotiad matriarch, Sapphire. She requested that she would spawn an Erotiad in order for her to gain feelings for the man who she sympathized for greatly. Sapphire refused, causing the hesperis to contact the infuriated Hera, who instantly complained to Aphrodite and her council of the Erotes. After pressure from her patrons, she had to go against what she stood for in order to help Aegle. Aegle gained feelings for the man, bearing him two additional children. Eventually, a few of the newborn deminymphs '' fell in love with their cousins, causing a new nymph subspecies, the Chrysiads, the second generation Hesperides (who were depowered) to be born." Potential Future Nymphs Not Found in Greek Myth WIP Category:Nymphs